I Just Wanna
by Ame Pan
Summary: Si stoik Sasuke bersikap sok cool. Padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya pompa air kosan. Pounding and rustling. And he didn't know his chest could makes that sounds. Cintanya bersemi di kosan sederhana ini. Setting: kosan di Indonesia. Ch 4 up. Just bear with me. BL, SasuNaru, Ame Pan's.
1. Chapter 1

Si stoik Sasuke bersikap sok _cool_. Padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya pompa air kosan. _Pounding and rustling. And he didn't know his chest could makes that sounds._ Cintanya bersemi di kosan sederhana ini. | Setting: kosan di Indonesia. Just bear with me. BL, Ame Pan's.

=====sweet=====

I Just Wanna

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Romance FTV dan humor krispi bumbu micin

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** OOC karena kebiasaan (?)

 **Keterangan:** Setting kehidupan anak kosan di Indonesia, jadi mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa kearifan lokal (?). Diusahakan bahasa tidak 4L4y, tapi dijamin menggunakan kamus-lengkap-bahasa-kotor-untuk-menghujat edisi terbaru. Pfft. Agar lebih menghayati silahkan dengarkan lagu I Just Wanna – Amber ft. Eric Nam… tapi nanti, kalau sudah ada scene romance-nya *insert nasty laughing meme here*

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang ia berpikir lahir dan besar di keluarga kaya tidak melulu membuatnya jadi hidup seperti pangeran layaknya apa yang kakaknya –Itachi tonton di FTV setiap hari. Heran juga ia mengapa pria gondrong pegawai kantoran itu masih saja doyan menonton drama picisan yang plotnya dapat ditebak dari hanya melihat judul. Tidak hanya di televisi rumah, bahkan ia pernah lihat _history_ pencarian You*ube di Tablet abangnya itu berisi judul-judul tidak kreatif seperti "Cintaku Ketabrak Bajaj".

Kembali pada keluhan awalnya. Menurutnya keluarga konglomerat tidak sama dengan hidup enak. Lihat saja betapa menderitanya ia, jalan 1,2 kilometer demi mencari sesuap nasi. Bukan, bukan karena lembaran di dompetnya tidak mencukupi, lebih kepada faktor eksternal. Semua warung makan disekitar kosannya tutup. Brengsek. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tidak tampan wajahnya yang baru saja pulang kuliah setelah menghadapi kuis level setan dari dosen setan, dan sekarang kulit putihnya berkeringat, perih dan memerah, terpapar terik Matahari siang yang juga seperti setan. Entah apa salah makhluk astral bernama Setan hingga Sasuke begitu dendam padanya. Tapi melihat beberapa gadis dan ibu-ibu sepanjang jalan masih melirik genit padanya, nampaknya wajahnya masih masuk kategori tampan walau keadaaan jujurnya tidak etis dijabarkan.

 _Dude,_ ada teknologi bernama ojek online. Ya, Sasuke sudah mencobanya sejak 3 jam yang lalu, memesan makanan agar langsung diantarkan ke depan pintu kosan-nya. Dan sejak 3 jam itu pula tidak ada satupun _Driver_ yang menerima pesanannya. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengendarai motor sendiri? _Well_ , Sasuke memang orang kaya, membeli motor bukanlah perkara. Yang jadi bahan pertimbangan adalah ia TIDAK BISA MENGENDARAI MOTOR. Puas kalian? Salahkan ia yang lahir di keluarga kaya dan selalu dimanja karena Sasuke kecil sangat menggemaskan –oke bukan itu. Intinya ia tidak pernah belajar mengendarai motor, mobil, bus, bajaj atau apapun jenis kendaraan bermotor karena tidak merasa butuh. Mobil mahal brand ternama berjejer di bagasi rumah dengan supir-supir setia memfasilitasi tiap anggota keluarga. Ojek biasa juga nggak ada, Mas? Sasuke punya dendam kesumat dengan ojek pangkalan di belokan dekat kosannya, jadi pilihan itu di _blacklist_ dari awal.

Setelah petualangan panjang mendaki gunung melewati lembah, dikedipi gadis perawan hingga mbah-mbah, Sasuke mendapatkan satu bungkus nasi dan dua telur dadar seharga lima belas ribu rupiah. Kembali diingatkan lembaran di dompet Sasuke cukup banyak untuk membeli beberapa stel baju brand ternama, pun kalau kurang nominal di dalam kartu debitnya masih cukup untuk membeli ponsel, motor, atau apapun. Tinggal gesek. Perkaranya memang sisa menu yang tersedia di warung makan (yang akhirnya ketemu, Puji Tuhan) itu memang hanya telur dadar dan sambal terasi, dan Sasuke sudah kepalang lapar untuk gengsi dan mencari restoran cepat saji (yang menurut Goo*gle Maps masih ada 600 meter lagi dari warung makan itu). Dengan peluh mengalir seksi dari dahi, ke leher, dan terserap ke kaus Polo miliknya ia menghela napas lega sambil memutar kunci kamar kosannya. Mengernyitkan dahi ketika hidung bangirnya mencium aroma masam menjijikan. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri mencari, dan mengerang lemas kala melihat segumpal cokelat di dekat pintu kamarnya. Hasil defekasi makhluk lucu namun kurang ajar. Pup kucing milik sang ibu pemilik kosan. Sang pelaku bahkan mengeong sok polos tak jauh dari kakinya. Sasuke pemuda tampan yang cinta kebersihan. Jadi dengan rajinnya (dan terpaksa) ia mengambil pengki entah milik siapa dan menyerok kotoran itu lalu membuangnya ke selokan. Sasuke berani bersumpah kucing milik ibu kosan itu tadi menyeringai sadis, menertawakannya.

Gila, hari ini kenapa sih? Kenapa hidupnya mendadak jadi _bad luck Bryan_ begini? Lagipula kenapa warung makan di sekitar kosannya mendadak tutup semua? Tanggal berapa ini? Ia yakin Bulan Puasa masih 2 bulan lagi, kok. Batin Sasuke sambil membanting bungkusan nasinya ke meja kecil di lantai kamarnya. Baru saja lega karena akhirnya perut keroncongannya dapat terisi, ia baru ingat galon air di dispensernya sudah kosong. Air minum habis, kawanku.

"Tuhan," ujar Sasuke antara ingin berdoa dan mengumpat. Warung yang menjual air minum isi ulang ada 200 meter dari kosannya, tapi pantat Sasuke rasanya sudah menempel di lantai, malas kalau harus keluar lagi. Persetan lah, masa bodoh kalau nanti ia merasa _seret_ saat makan telur dadar yang seperti dimandikan minyak itu.

"DOK DOK DOK!"

"Ohok!" sepotong cabai hijau yang menjadi ranjau di hamparan telur dadar masuk ke saluran yang salah. Pedas _, anjir_! Perih pula. Mata merah penuh amarah memandang sadis pada pintu kamarnya yang masih digedor dengan tidak elit.

"Sasukeeee!" suara cempreng mendayu menjijikan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari kepala Sasuke tentang siapa mahkluk kurang ajar yang menambah daftar kejadian sial di hidupnya. "Bantu ibu bersih-bersih kamar sebelahmu dong. Mau ada yang isi." Ah, ibu kos.

"Sebentar, bu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada patuh, kontras dengan batinnya yang sudah mengabsen semua penghuni kebun binatang. Mulut masih mendesis kepedasan, panik. Sialan, tidak ada setetes air minum kecuali ia mau minum air dari kamar mandi.

Pemuda 180 sentimeter itu membuka pintu kamarnya setelah merapikan bungkus nasinya, ditutup rapat agar tidak ada serangga yang mampu mencicipi makan siangnya. Sudah muak dia, tidak mau menambah kejadian sial lainnya.

Dibalik pintu kayu itu, berdiri wanita tambun dengan 8 rol rambut menggulung tidak simetri di sepanjang kepalanya. Sasuke bukan seorang OCD sih, tapi rasanya gatal juga ingin menarik lepas rol-rol rambut itu. Wanita ini memang _settingan_ penampilannya begini atau bagaimana? Sudah siang kenapa masih pakai rol rambut? Supaya apa? Keriting indah ala Iggy Azalea? Bleh.

"Sasuke, kamu bantu ibu, tolong angkat kardus-kardus di kamar sebelahmu itu ya. Yang ingin sewa kamar mau datang, katanya sampai 3 jam lagi."

Patuh, karena Sasuke anak teladan. Ia mengangguk paham saat ditinggal sang ibu kos. Lah, dia kerja sendirian, nih? Setelah menimbang kemungkinan lain kalau ia ditemani ibu kos yang tingkat genitnya setara dengan om-om pelaku _sekuhara_ kereta di Jepang sana, rasanya Sasuke lebih rela kerja sendirian. Dalam hati merutuki jadwal kelasnya yang hanya ada satu tadi pagi, menyisakan ia sendirian di kos, sedangkan kawan-kawan kosan lainnya masih bersemayam di kampus.

Sasuke menoleh pada kamar kosong sebelahnya. Pintunya sudah dibuka oleh sang pemilik kos, dan isinya jelas lebih mirip gudang dibanding kamar tidur. Walau tidak begitu banyak, namun tumpukan kardus bekas di dalam sana jelas berselimut debu. Setelah menggunakan sandal kulitnya, ia melangkah masuk. Melepas jam tangan Rolex-nya dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana. Setelah memilah mana kardus yang lebih ringan, ia mulai mengangkat satu persatu keluar. Baru terangkut 3 kardus, ibu kos muncul di pintu kamar kosong itu.

"Sasuke, ibu mau beli cairan pembersih lantai sama parfum ruangan di warung depan, ya. Kamu kalau sudah selesai memindahkan kardusnya, tolong sekalian disapu."

Sasuke menggangguk paham.

"Bu!" sang ibu kos berhenti berjalan dan menoleh dengan tampang yang kelewat berbinar dan penuh harap saat Sasuke muncul dari kamar dan memanggilnya. Di otak wanita itu berputar adegan romantis antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang saling menatap. Benar saja, Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya, menggapai jemari tebalnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke membawa tangannya mendekat. Membalik telapak tangannya, dan dengan tatapan agak ragu, pemuda tampan itu berucap. Mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang ibu kos.

"Bu, saya titip beli Aku*a galon, ya?" Dan di telapak tangannya kini terdapat selembar uang lima puluh ribu agak lecak. Tidak tahu saja si ibu kos, Sasuke sudah _expert_ dengan adegan picisan seperti yang ada di FTV langganan Itachi.

Wajah berbinar itu seketika berubah galak. Tapi tidak bisa marah juga, _wong ganteng._ Wanita itu menarik tangannya dari Sasuke dengan kasar, lalu melengos pergi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali masuk untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, delapan kardus ukuran sedang itu sudah berada di luar kamar. Ia menggapai sapu di samping pintu yang sudah disediakan ibu kos disana –tiap kamar kosan difasilitasi satu sapu. Sasuke menaikkan kerah kaus Polo-nya hingga menutupi hidung, dan mulai menyapu. Suara ibu kos kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini ada dua suara lain yang menyahuti.

"Ya, kamar mandi di dalam, Bu, Pak. Sudah tersedia ranjang, namun kalau ingin kasur yang lebih bagus sih memang lebih baik membawa sendiri. Ada lemari juga, ada meja belajar."

"Ruangannya yang ini?" tanya lawan bicaranya. Terdengar agak lucu, karena seperti ada logat asing disana.

"Iya. Karena kemarin Bapak minta yang ada AC, jadi saya siapkan yang tersedia," jawab ibu kos.

Sasuke diam-diam menguping sambil menyapu. Menebak kalau yang akan menyewa kamar ini pasti tipe 'anak mamih'. Lihat saja bagaimana yang datang survey adalah kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan ia yang masuk kategori dimanja saat di rumah dilepas begitu saja, disuruh mencari tempat kos sendiri. Macam anak Macan yang dilempar dari tebing. Sok mirip adegan Simba, padahal Itachi juga datang saat ia akan menyewa kamar di kosan ini.

" _Are you sure, you want to live here, Sweetheart_?" tanya seorang wanita, nampaknya ibu dari calon penyewa. "Benar, nggak mau di asrama kampus saja?"

" _Yes_ _Mommy_ , _I've told you, right?_ _The room's too small_ , _I prefer here_."

Kedua alis Sasuke naik saat mendengar suara agak tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki tapi terlalu berat untuk perempuan –menurut pengetahuannya. Kenapa ngobrol pakai Bahasa Inggris? Itu penyewanya? Penasaran, Sasuke menyelesaikan kegiatan menyapunya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai –sok menyapu agar ada alasan untuk menguping, dan mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Sasuke," panggil ibu kos, membuat Sasuke agak terlonjak kaget, mengira ia ketahuan mengintip. "Sini."

Sasuke lalu keluar, dengan aura anak teladan dan tampang menawan. Di hadapannya kini ada seorang wanita bersurai kemerahan panjang dengan pakaian rapi ala kantoran, dan pria pirang berwajah _bule_ bermata biru juga dengan jas putih ala _businessman._ Diantara keduanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti pria disebelahnya, namun dengan garis wajah cetakan persis wanita berambut merah, memandangnya lekat. Blasteran toh? Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Apa mereka pernah bertemu? Anak itu terlihat seperti kenal dengannya. Sasuke mencari di antara katalog orang-orang yang dikenalnya di dalam otak, namun tidak menemukan seorangpun yang berciri seperti pemuda itu.

"Ini Sasuke, kamarnya tepat disebelah kamarmu. Ini anak favorit Ibu, hohoho…."

Dan empat orang sisanya tertawa _ill feel._

" _Alright_ , boleh kami lihat kamarnya?" tanya pria _bule_ itu memotong suasana _awkward._ Yang pertama masuk adalah sang pria lalu disusul wanita berambut merah. Sang anak ikut masuk setelah melirik ragu dan mengangguk permisi pada Sasuke.

" _Not bad._ _Just need another clean up_ , _right_?" tanya sang pria pada kedua anggota keluarganya. Anggukan setuju sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kami mungkin akan mulai pindah besok pagi. Anak kami belum selesai membereskan barang-barangnya di asrama, dan besok kebetulan dia tidak ada jadwal kelas," layaknya dua pihak yang baru saja membicarakan bisnis bersama, pria _bule_ itu menjabat tangan ibu kos dengan erat dan mengayunkannya mantap. " _I'll transfer the money as soon as possible_."

Wajah ibu kos mencerah saat mendengar kata 'transfer'.

=====sweet=====

Sasuke berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup di koridor gedung B fakultasnya. Sepanjang jalan orang-orang yang mengenalnya menyapa dan menanyakan apa gerangan yang terjadi pada pemuda _hits_ itu. Para adik tingkat bergender wanita mengangguk sambil mengatakan 'selamat pagi, kak' lalu buru-buru lari sambil memekik kecil ala _fangirl_. Padahal yang disalami saja tidak bereaksi, apalagi membalas. Begini Sasuke hanya menjadi mahasiswa tingkat 3 dengan tambahan wajah lumayan, loh. Bagaimana kalau ia jadi anggota _boyband?_ Bisa-bisa yang memekik girang termasuk dosen.

" _S'up my man!"_ sebuah bayangan hijau melesat di depan matanya, dan berhenti tepat disebelah dengan sebuah tepukan terlampau semangat di bahu kiri. Pemuda macam Hulk kurang gizi memamerkan gigi cemerlang hasil _bleaching_ saat Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan (sangat) tidak bersahabat. "Pagi-pagi sudah murung kawanku. Ada apa gerangan?"

"Bcd," gumam Sasuke tanpa membuka bibir, malas melihat wajah terlampau cerah kawan satu fakultasnya.

"Hah?"

Lalu Sasuke melengos pergi.

" _Wait_! Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke yang berjarak lima langkah dari pemuda serba hijau itu langsung berbalik kalut dan membekap mulut kawannya itu saat sadar volume yang ia gunakan berhasil membuat orang-orang di sepanjang koridor itu menoleh pada mereka. Masalahnnya hampir semua yang ada disana kenal siapa 'Sasuke' yang dimaksud.

"Apaan, sih, Lee?! Nggak usah sok meniru Anime Ninja-ninjaan itu deh! Nggak jelas, teriak-teriak manggil nama teman sendiri." Muak juga Sasuke kalau ingat adegan dua tokoh anime yang saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing di atas patung yang dipisahkan oleh air terjun itu. Mana nama salah satu tokoh itu sama pula dengan namanya. "Kayak homo tahu nggak."

"Lah, kamu kan memang homo," ucap Lee setelah mulutnya lepas dari bekapan.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi digunakan untuk membekap mulut Lee, ia gunakan untuk memukul belakang kepala dengan model rambut bob itu. Keras. "Yang teriak-teriak _elu_ , berarti _elu_ yang homo."

"Ih, _No_ lah! Aku masih suka sama Sakura anak Psikologi," balas Lee. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas saat Lee melanjutkannya dengan menceritakan betapa cantik _gebetan_ nya itu. Pemuda yang mengaku keturunan China itu –walau heran juga bagian mana dari mata bulat bakso-nya yang bisa menjadi bukti kalau orang ini Chinese- mulai memeragakan betapa perempuan yang ia taksir begitu elegan saat berjalan dengan meniru gerakan melenggak-lenggokkan pinggulnya. Jijik, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan makhluk ajaib itu di koridor dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum Lee sadar ia ditinggal dan mulai meneriakkan namanya lagi.

" _Bad mood_ , _bro?"_ tanya Neji saat Sasuke sudah sampai di kelas dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu membalas sapaan gadis di kelasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang kawannya.

"Nggak bisa tidur semalam," jawab Sasuke sambil menyandarkan puggungnya pada kursi.

" _Pent up?"_ Sasuke balas memandang Neji, yang menaik-turunkan alisnya, dengan pandangan 'serius _lo_?'. Pemuda gondrong itu berhenti memainkan alisnya saat dia sadar gadis yang duduk di depan mereka menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah jijik padanya. "Ya sudah, terus kenapa?" tanya Neji lagi dengan kesal.

"Si Kiba pasang lagu keras _banget_ pakai _sound system_. Kayaknya putus lagi sama cewek baru-nya,"

Kali ini gantian Neji yang memasang tampang 'serius _lo_?'. "Baru 3 bulan, kan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Bakat _banget_ diputusin, sih, anak itu." Dalam hati Neji bersyukur pada yang Maha Kuasa karena rumahnya dekat dengan kampus dan tidak perlu kos, apalagi se-kos dengan Kiba. Bisa stress dia kalau harus kena imbas pemuda yang galaunya rutin itu.

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di meja yang menyambung pada kursinya. Menghela napas lalu diikuti dengan kuapan lebar. Harusnya dia mengikuti jejak kawan-kawan kosannya untuk mengungsi kala Kiba sedang dalam 'siklus'-nya. Namun hati kecil Sasuke merasa peduli pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana kalau saat semua penghuni kosan pergi Kiba depresi dan bunuh diri? Kan repot kalau kosannya jadi bahan sorotan media nanti. Nggak deh, Sasuke tidak ikut mengungsi karena alasan simpel berupa dia tidak tahu harus mengungsi kemana. Teman-teman yang cukup dekat dengannya semua ke kampus pulang-pergi dari rumah keluarga. Lagipula ia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau tidak di ruangannya sendiri. Jadi, ya ujung-ujungnya sama saja, begadang.

Sasuke baru akan tidur kala kelasnya yang ramai berubah sepi karena dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya sudah hadir. Selesai kelas pokoknya ia mau langsung pulang, lalu tidur. Persetan dengan _paperwork_ -nya yang menumpuk. _Deadline_ masih 3 hari lagi. Semakin _kepepet_ seseorang, otaknya akan semakin kreatif. Batin Sasuke nekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah kuapan yang keberapa sejak ia naik ojek online dari kampusnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan Rolex-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kalau tadi ia tidak dicegah Neji untuk langsung melesat pulang selesai kelas, mungkin ia sudah bablas kelas selanjutnya karena benar-benar lupa dengan jadwal. Ia baru ingat pula kalau jatah membolosnya sudah digunakan semua di kelas itu. Alamat tidak bisa ikut UTS kalau sampai bolong lagi.

Setelah menyerahkan helm pada _driver_ ojek online itu, Sasuke langsung menyelonong masuk gerbang kosan.

"Mas!" Kepala Sasuke memutar malas pada sang _driver_. "Maaf mas, tapi tagihannya belum dibayar."

Sasuke baru akan protes kala ia ingat kalau saldo _pre-pay_ -nya memang kosong. Suara tertawa yang ditahan menghentikan Sasuke yang membuka dompetnya. Matanya menangkap sosok asing yang datang dari arah warung kelontong dekat kos. Pemuda itu panik, dan diam kaku saat sadar kalau aksinya diketahui Sasuke. Ah, itu anak yang menyewa kamar disebelah kamarnya. Ia baru ingat kalau anak itu pindah hari ini.

"Nih bang, ambil saja kembaliannya," ujar Sasuke, dan _driver_ itu berlalu pergi. Dahinya agak mengernyit kala sadar ia malah berdiri memandang pemuda pirang yang kini salah tingkah. Mungkin malu dan bersalah. Yang manapun tak penting lah. Sasuke mengantuk. Ia memutar badannya dan membuka gerbang kosan ketika lagi-lagi kegiatannya terhenti.

"Maaf ya, kak," ucap pemuda pirang itu takut-takut. Kepalanya tertarik ke arah kaki dengan jemari yang memilin plastik bening di tangannya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Ho, adik tingkat? "Hmm," gumam Sasuke menjawab, tak begitu peduli, dan kembali melanjutkan masuk ke kos. Pemuda pirang itu sadar kalau orang yang ia ajak bicara beranjak pergi, tambah panik dan mengejar.

"Kak, maaf, saya bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi tadi spontan saja, karena memang lucu."

'Lalu apa bedanya, bodoh,' batin Sasuke. Mengabaikan pemuda itu sambil terus berjalan. Pemuda pirang itu masih berisik meminta maaf hingga Sasuke sampai di depan kamar, seakan kalau tidak dimaafkan ia akan langsung masuk Neraka atau semacamnya.

"Sungguh deh, kak, saya nggak sengaja. Saya mesti apa supaya dimaafkan? Saya lakukan apa saja deh."

Tangan Sasuke yang membuka pintu terhenti. _The f*ck? What kind of suggestion was that?_ Kenapa terdengar salah di telinga Sasuke? Wah, benar-benar parah pengaruh FTV langganan Itachi pada otaknya. Kepala Sasuke menoleh, memandang horor pada pemuda pirang yang masih memasang tampang anak kucing di sebelahnya.

" _Gimana_ maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ada sensasi menyenangkan di perutnya, mungkin efek dari sifat diktaktornya muncul karena menemukan mangsa untuk di- _bully_. Hush! Sasuke, ingat, kamu mahasiswa teladan. Walau lumayan sering bolos, tapi kamu masih teladan (?).

"Kalau disuruh sesuatu akan saya lakukan. Yang penting kakak jangan dendam sama saya ya? Ya? _Please_! Pleaaaaaaaase…." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memelas. "Oh! Kakak sudah makan? Saya buatkan mi instan, ya? Saya baru beli tadi," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik bening di tangannya.

Sasuke rasa itu bukan ide buruk. Ia memang belum makan sejak tadi siang. Tapi setelah menimbang dengan tjara saksama dan dalam tempoh jang sesingkat-singkatnja, dengan pertimbangan kebutuhan tidur, ia memutuskan memberi permintaan lain.

"Saya ngantuk, kalau kamu bersikeras, besok pagi pukul 6 masakkan saya mi instan goreng 2 bungkus." Tidak meminta, tapi memerintah. Tipikal Sasuke. "Kalau kamu punya nasi, lebih bagus lagi." Nambah porsi pula.

"Siap kak!" dan (bodohnya) dengan patuh pemuda pirang itu mengiyakan penuh semangat. Ia bahkan melambai dengan tidak pentingnya saat Sasuke menghilang masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**


	2. Chapter 2

Si stoik Sasuke bersikap sok _cool_. Padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya pompa air kosan. _Pounding and rustling. And he didn't know his chest could makes that sounds._ Cintanya bersemi di kosan sederhana ini. | Setting: kosan di Indonesia. Just bear with me. BL, Ame Pan's.

=====sweet=====

I Just Wanna

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Romance FTV dan humor krispi bumbu micin

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** OOC karena kebiasaan (?)

 **Keterangan:** Setting kehidupan anak kosan di Indonesia, jadi mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa kearifan lokal (?). Diusahakan bahasa tidak 4L4y, tapi dijamin menggunakan kamus-lengkap-bahasa-kotor-untuk-menghujat edisi terbaru. Pfft. Agar lebih menghayati silahkan dengarkan lagu I Just Wanna – Amber ft. Eric Nam… tapi nanti, kalau sudah ada scene romance-nya *insert nasty laughing meme here*

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bro_ , hari ini kita kuis. Sudah belajar apa semalam?" ujar Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Hah?" bukan bertanya. 'Hah' milik Sasuke lebih kepada 'kalau _lo_ cuma mau iseng, _gue_ botakin kepala _lo'._

"Dih, serius. Memang _lo_ nggak ingat? Kemarin dosennya bicara gitu."

" _Ngigau_ _lo,_ ya? Jelas-jelas kemarin nggak ada jadwal kelas ini."

"Kayaknya _lo_ , sih, yang _ngigau._ Jelas-jelas kemarin kita presentasi di kelas."

"Hah?" nah kali ini baru dengan maksud bertanya. "Sekarang hari apa sih?"

"Kamis, _bro._ "

"HAH?!" Kamis? Rasanya kemarin baru Selasa. Apa segitu lelahnya dia sampai tidur dua hari? Sial. Kalau benar begitu, matilah dia. Mana belum belajar sama sekali. Mau isi apa nanti di kertas kuis?

"Ya, semuanya, soal kuis akan saya bacakan. Segera siapkan kertas kosong," ujar dosen yang entah sejak kapan pula ada di depan kelas. "Waktu untuk satu soal 2 menit, total soal ada 5. Tenang, ini hanya kuis kecil, jadi tidak perlu panik. Ya, Sasuke?" senyum meledek terpatri di wajah tua dosen wanita di depan sana.

Tidak ada suara tawa membahana yang biasanya muncul kalau ada salah satu siswa kelas dijadikan bualan oleh guru. Semuanya makin tegang. Masalahnya mau kuis kecil atau bukan, semua anak di kelas terlampau paham kalau soal yang diberikan dosen ini pasti susah untuk dijawab. Sasuke sendiri hanya bergumam 'iya bu' pasrah.

Entah karena hemat waktu atau karena _gondok_ lawakannya tidak ditertawakan, sang dosen buru-buru membuka buku catatannya dan membacakan soal. "Nomor satu. Jelaskan pengaruh proses pengerjaan dingin dalam proses produksi logam terhadap sifat mekanis suatu I*ndo*mie Goreng."

"Hah?" Sasuke memandang sang dosen pongah.

"Kurang jelas Sasuke? Mau saya ulang?"

"Iya bu, tolong."

"Jelaskan pengaruh proses pengerjaan dingin dalam proses produksi logam terhadap sifat mekanis suatu I*ndo*mie Goreng," ulang dosen itu lambat-lambat.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke malah jadi semakin dalam. Apa tadi? Sifat mekanis I*ndo*mie Goreng? Kenapa jadi makanan? Seingatnya ia kuliah jurusan Teknik Metalurgi, bukan Ilmu Gizi. Pun ia juga tidak yakin I*ndo*mie Goreng ada sifat mekanisnya.

"I*ndo*mie Goreng… ya bu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Iya Sasuke, I*ndo*mie Goreng."

Kepala Sasuke menggangguk ragu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu nampak tidak terganggu dengan soal aneh barusan. Ia malah terlihat menulis jawaban dengan wajah congkaknya yang biasa. Tipikal mahasiswa cerdas yang belajar semalam suntuk, tapi kalau diminta contekan alasannya 'saya nggak tahu nih, belum belajar'. Sasuke ganti menoleh pada kelasnya. Apa tidak ada yang sadar kalau soalnya absurd? Kenapa mereka menjawab dengan wajah serius?

"Soal berikutnya,"

Sasuke tersentak. Brengsek! Mau menulis apa dia? Mana ia paham sifat mekanis mi instan?

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya sang dosen melihat Sasuke panik. "Masa begitu saja kamu nggak paham?"

"I-iya bu,"

"I*ndo*mie Goreng lho."

"I*ndo*mie Goreng, beneran bu?"

"Iya, I*ndo*mie Goreng, Sasukeeeee."

Entah ini karena efek panik atau rasanya kata 'I*ndo*mie Goreng' seperti bergema di otaknya. Diulang-ulang sampai Sasuke mual.

"Kak Sasuke, I*ndo*mie Goreng."

Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa ada suara cempreng anak baru kosannya? Sasuke menoleh, dan benar saja disebelah kanannya ada wajah bulat dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru milik si anak baru. Begitu dekat sampai ia bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garis terang pada irisnya. " _Ngapain_?"

"I*ndo*mie Goreng!"

Kali ini Sasuke kesal. Ini tanggal 1 April, ya?

Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia masih berbaring di kasurnya, di kamar kosannya. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Mimpinya terlampau horor sampai membuatnya bangun dalam keadaan bersimbah keringat.

"Kak?"

Sasuke menoleh setelah mengusap keringat di wajahnya. Nyawanya masih terkumpul tiga perempat saat ia sadar pemuda pirang itu masih ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Yang ini nyata? Telunjuk panjangnya mengulur menyentuh pipi gembul wajah si pirang.

Nyot.

Si pirang mengedip.

Nyot nyot.

Kali ini mengerutkan dahi.

Nyot nyot nyot.

'Plak!' tangan Sasuke ditampar oleh Naruto. "Kak, jangan genit, deh."

Sasuke yang gantian menggedip. Satu, dua, tiga, dan Sasuke melompat duduk dari pembaringannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, kaget bukan main.

" _Ngapain_ kamu di kamar saya?" bentak Sasuke, masih berusaha menetralisasi debaran jantungnya. Sekali lagi, ditegaskan kalau Sasuke kaget. Bukan berdebar karena yang lain. Tolong jangan ada yang pasang lagu romantis.

"Katanya kemarin saya harus masak mi instan goreng untuk kakak. 2 bungkus kan?"

"Maksud saya, kamu kenapa bisa ada di kamar saya?"

"Saya ketuk pintu berkali-kali, sudah dipanggil juga, tapi kakak nggak muncul. Saya takut kesiangan kalau nunggu kakak. Kalau saya tinggal di depan kamar, nanti mi-nya keburu dingin dan disemutin. Kebetulan kamarnya nggak dikunci, ya saya masuk saja."

Demi apa pintunya tidak dikunci? Gila, untung anak ini yang masuk. Kalau sampai ibu kos yang masuk, bisa habis dia _digrepe-grepe._

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

"I*ndo*mie Goreng."

Aduh, pening kepalanya mendengar brand itu. Mimpi sialan.

"Kenapa? Kakak #teamMieS*edap?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kemarikan mi-nya."

Tanpa banyak tanya pemuda pirang itu langsung menyerahkan piring yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Sasuke akan menyuap mi instan-nya kedalam mulut saat sadar pemuda pirang itu masih berjongkok di sebelah ranjangnya dengan kedua kepalan tangan menyangga dagu.

" _Ngapain_ lagi?" tanya Sasuke jengah. Garpu di genggamannya diletakkan kembali ke atas piring.

" _Nungguin_ piring."

Sasuke menepuk wajahnya. Ya, wajah, bukan jidat.

"Nanti saya cuci sendiri lalu saya kembalikan ke kamu. Tenang saja, saya juga nggak suka _nilep_ piring."

Si pirang memberikan senyum sebagai balasan, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Tapi kepalanya kembali muncul dari pintu. "Nama saya Naruto, kak. Angkatan 44," ujarnya semangat sebelum pintu kamar Sasuke akhirnya tertutup rapat.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Benar adik tingkat rupanya. Masa bodoh, lebih baik ia segera habiskan mi intan-nya. Ia ada kelas pagi juga. Satu suapan lolos, dan ponsel pintarnya berdering di sebelah bantal. Diliriknya layar benda itu sambil terus mengunyah, heran mengapa muncul nama Neji pagi-pagi begini. Ia menyentuh tombol _speaker_.

"Sas, kemana aja sih _lo?_ " ujar Neji dari seberang sana dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa?" Suapan lain masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hari ini kita ada presentasi grup hasil praktikum. Dari semalam _gue_ telpon nggak diangkat. Gila _lo,_ ya? Hari ini yang nilai dosen setan, _man."_

Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan mi instan-nya mendengar penjelasan Neji. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia meloncat turun dari ranjang lalu menggapai laptop.

"Jam berapa ini?" teriaknya.

"Jam 7 kurang sedikit," jawab Neji dari seberang sambungan telpon.

" _What_?!" Kelas mulai pukul 8, dan ia belum menyiapkan satu _slide_ presentasi pun. Dalam hati berharap Neji dengan rajinnya sudah menyelesaikan _slide_ presentasi mereka. Tapi melihat bagaimana pemuda gondrong itu meneleponnya pagi-pagi, berarti data mereka belum lengkap. Siapa yang kemarin bilang _deadline_ masih 3 hari lagi, hah? Oh, _sh*t_ , itu kan _deadline_ tugas yang lain.

" _Cepetan_. Foto kertas praktikum _lo_ aja sini, biar _gue_ yang _input_ datanya. _Gue_ udah di kampus, nih."

Sasuke galau antara ingin _amazed_ atau heran pada kawannya satu itu. _Ambis_ _banget_ , jam segini sudah di kampus.

"Sas, cepat! _Gue_ udah buka laptop, nih."

"Iya iya sebentar. Duh, kertasnya mana lagi?"

"SAS CEPETAN UDAH JAM 7 LEWAT!"

"IYA SABAR ANJ***!"

Lebay. Baru juga lewat sepuluh detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aman. Sesi presentasinya aman terkendali. Tadi dia hampir terlambat masuk kelas. Sampai marah-marah pada _driver_ ojek online, menyuruh pria malang itu untuk _ngebut_ ala Valentino Rosi. Sasuke gila, _driver_ ojek online-nya juga jelas jadi ikutan gila. Untung pakai helm. Baru kali ini menemukan motor belok sampai hampir menempel aspal tapi yang naik dua orang. Bersyukur jalanan yang dilewati bebas Polisi, kalau jalanan besar, bisa habis mereka. Dalam otaknya, Sasuke berpikir mungkin akan ikut-ikutan menggigit tangan Pak Polisi kalau ia sampai dicegat –meniru video viral akhir-akhir ini. Tenang Pak Polisi, Sasuke sudah imunisasi lengkap waktu kecil. Vaksin Difteri sudah dua kali. Jadi kemungkinan infeksinya kecil.

Sampai di kelas, Neji sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan tampang siap meledak. Ouch, satu dua tetes liur mampir di wajah Sasuke saat pemuda gondrong itu memulai sesi marah-marahnya.

"Santai, _bro_. Toh sudah selesai. Sesi tanya-jawab juga aman 'kan katanya? _Lo_ dan Sasuke 'kan jenius. Nggak tahu jawabannya juga pintar _ngeles_ ," ujar Kiba saat Ia, Sasuke, Neji, dan Lee sedang makan siang di kantin Fakultas Teknik. Kiba sebenarnya mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi, tapi karena kedua gedung fakultas itu bersebelahan, jadi ia sering ikut makan dengan tiga kawannya yang lain. Lagipula sedang malas ia makan di kantin Psikologi. Malas bertemu mantannya yang tak punya hati. Malas menggalau lagi.

Neji menghela napas kencang, melepaskan emosinya.

"Eh, Sas, _lo_ tahu anak baru di kosan kita, 'kan?" ujar Kiba ganti topik.

Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah Bakso pesanannya hanya melirik sebagai tanda menyimak.

"Anak Psikologi juga ternyata." Alis Sasuke naik, tanda tertarik. "Tadi _gue_ ketemu pas mau kelas. Pas lihat _gue,_ dia langsung _nyapa_. Bangga _gue_ punya adik tingkat sopan, tuh," jelas Kiba dengan wajah sumringah.

"Anak Psiko? Kok dia bisa kenal _gue_?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Padahal ia pikir mungkin si pirang adalah adik tingkat di jurusannya, minimal di fakultasnya. "Dia tahu nama _gue_ pula."

"Ya sekarang mana ada yang nggak kenal sama anak artis?" timpal Neji. Dia menyedot jus Melon-nya dengan nafsu. "Uchiha pula."

Sasuke mengiyakan juga dalam hati. Ibunya seorang aktris kondang, dan ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses. Nama keluarganya sudah terkenal sampai kalau Sasuke keceplosan menyebut nama marga-nya, orang-orang bisa langsung bersujud di kakinya. Nggak deh, lebay.

"Iya, benar. Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Aku yang _ngejar-ngejar_ Sakura, kamu yang di _notice,_ Sas. Kan sakit hati. Mentang-mentang ganteng. Hiks."

Neji memasang tampang 'Tuhan-matikan-saja-orang-ini' mendengar racauan Lee yang merembet pada penjabaran panjang tentang sepak-terjangnya menggapai gadis bernama Sakura itu. Sedangkan Kiba dan Sasuke memasang wajah datar sambil memberikan masing-masing satu bakso milik mereka ke mangkuk Lee. Kasihan. Bocah ajaib kalau galau merepotkan. Bukan kasihan dong namanya, duh.

"…kalian harus tahu, dia termasuk yang paling cerdas diangkatannya,"

"Iya Lee, iya," sahut Sasuke sambil mengusap punggung Lee. Niatnya menenangkan.

"…Sudah cantik, pintar, baik hati pula,"

"Iya Lee, kami tahu," giliran Kiba. Ia mengurut jembatan hidungnya, pusing.

"…kalian tahu? Pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya saat dia-"

" _Lo_ udah cerita itu berkali-kali _please_. Nggak usah didongengin lag-"

"-tapi kamu harus dengar Neji! Kamu akan jatuh hati juga kalau kamu jadi aku." Tak terima, Lee buru-buru memotong komentar Neji. Kali ini makin menggebu-gebu.

"Nggak nggak. _Gue_ nggak suka daun muda."

"Tapi Sakura ini anak yang mengayomi-"

"Sudahlah, Lee."

"…kalian ini nggak paham- SAKURA!"

Saking kerasnya Lee berteriak, setengah penghuni kantin menoleh pada meja keempatnya. Sasuke yang duduk tepat disebelahnya sampai merasakan telinganya berdenging.

"Apaan sih, Lee!" bentak Kiba sambil memukul kepala berambut bob itu.

Yang dibentak bukannya merasa bersalah, justru bangkit dan berlari menjauh. Menghampiri dua orang yang panik melihat makhluk dengan baju serba hijau berlari menghampiri mereka di tengah-tengah kantin. Lee terlihat berbinar-binar berusaha mengajak ngobrol perempuan berambut _bubble gum,_ yang berusaha tetap tersenyum walau terlihat jelas tidak nyaman, dilihat dari bagaimana ia terus memundurkan punggunggnya dan menggenggam lengan pemuda pirang yang berjalan bersamanya –atau begitulah penjelasan Kiba tentang _body language_.

"Lah, itu Naruto," sambung Kiba sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang yang tolah-toleh dari Lee ke Sakura, terlihat luar biasa _awkward_.

Neji dan Sasuke ikut menoleh pada arah tunjukan Kiba. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh pada meja mereka saat Kiba dengan lantang memanggilnya mendekat. Wajah Naruto mencerah karena ia bisa lepas dari suasana tidak mengenakkan tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan Sakura yang terus _dipepet_ oleh Lee.

"Siang Kak Kiba!" ujar Naruto semangat saat ia sudah sampai di dekat mereka.

"Yo! Duduk sini."

"Eh? Nggak apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik pada dua pemuda lain di meja itu. "Siang Kak Sasuke, Kak…"

"Neji," sahut Neji.

"Siang Kak Neji."

"Sudahlah, nggak perlu terlalu formal sama kami." Kiba mengibaskan tangannya pada lengan Naruto dan menariknya pelan hingga pemuda itu duduk disebelahnya. "Santai aja, mereka nggak gigit."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang tidak terima pada Kiba. Sasuke cuek dan melanjutkan makannya. Tangannya mengulur mengambil kembali baksonya dari mangkuk Lee. Menghasilkan kernyitan bingung di dahi Naruto yang duduknya tepat di seberang Sasuke.

"Sudah makan siang, Nar?" tanya Kiba memecah keheningan.

"Belum, niatnya baru mau pesan."

"Cuma perasaan _gue_ atau sejak tadi banyak _banget_ anak Psiko yang makan disini? Terutama maba*," tanya Neji.

"Iya, Kak. Kan maba harus mengalah sama kakak tingkat kalau makan di kantin Psiko. Jadi banyak yang nggak dapat tempat," jelas Naruto.

"Masih ada aja aturan kayak begitu," komentar Neji sambil menggeleng heran. "Nah, _elo_ maba juga, sampai makan di Teknik?" ledeknya pada Kiba.

"Jahat _banget_ sih _lo_! Apa salah, kalau _gue_ cuma mau menghabiskan waktu sama kawan-kawan _gue_?"

"Halah! Takut ketemu mantan aja, kan _lo?"_

"Apa sih 'Ji! Jangan menuang garam pada luka yang belum kering dong."

"Mantan _lo_ masuk kantin ini sejak setengah jam lalu, kalau _lo_ mau tahu," celetuk Sasuke datar setelah menenggak habis es teh manis-nya.

"Hah?! Aaaaaaaargh! Jahat _lo,_ Sas!" Kiba membanting kepalanya pada meja.

" _Bodo. Gue_ mau balikin mangkuk."

"Kak, tunggu!"

Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh berhenti dan menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang lebih pendek. Naruto terlihat agak berlari menyusulnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai ganti bertanya 'ada apa gerangan?'.

"Saya belum pernah makan disini. Ada rekomendasi menu nggak?" tanya Naruto. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dalam usaha memberi jalan pada orang yang mau lewat. Mereka berhenti tepat di tengah jalan, sih.

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke sambil lanjut berjalan ke tempat pengumpulan piring kotor di pojok kantin itu. Naruto masih mengekor. "Semuanya enak, tinggal pilih saja." Ia berbalik setelah meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas kotornya.

"Yang harganya murah tapi isinya banyak?"

"Kwaci, mau? Seribuan."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Serius, Kak. Saya sedang nggak bawa banyak uang."

"Saya juga serius, Kwaci seribuan."

"Maksud saya-" kruyuuuuk. Sebuah bunyi memotong bicara Naruto dengan sangat tidak sopan. Wajah tan itu memerah saat sadar suara itu berasal dari perutnya. Sasuke yang memandangnya datar sama sekali tidak membantu. "M-maaf-"

"Alergi _seafood_?" suara monoton memotong.

"Ha?" kepala Naruto terangkat cepat memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu ada alergi makanan laut nggak?"

Alis pirang Naruto bertemu. "Nng... nggak."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menarik tangan yang lebih kecil untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti di depan stan yang lumayan ramai. Naruto memandang bingung pada punggung lebar Sasuke saat pemuda itu melepas pegangan pada tangannya dan menerobos keramaian tak beraturan itu.

"Bisa makan Kwetiaw, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lebih keras –karena tempat itu lumayan berisik. Naruto mengangguk cepat walau masih belum mengerti jalan pikir kakak tingkatnya itu. "Bu, Kwetiaw _Seafood_ goreng _,_ satu!" Sasuke mundur dari kerumunan setelah sang pemilik stan menyahut 'siap, nak Sasuke'. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah boks pendingin di sebelah kerumunan, dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Ia melemparnya pada Naruto setelah menyerahkan uang tiga ribu rupiah pada anak kecil yang berjaga di sebelah boks.

Naruto memandang botol di tangannya, lama, lalu beralih melekatkan fokus pada Sasuke. Yang dipandangi membalas dengan mengangkat alis sebelum bersuara setelah sadar akan sesuatu.

"Disini harganya paling murah dan porsinya besar. Sebenarnya ada banyak jenis Kwetiaw yang dijual disini. Kwetiaw sosis lebih murah dua ribu, tapi yang _seafood_ lebih enak." Naruto pongah. "Tadi minta rekomendasi menu, kan?"

"Oh! Iya, makasih, Kak."

"Harganya 13.000," ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto mengangguk dan merogoh kantung dada kemeja biru mudanya. Ia akan bertanya tentang air mineral botol di tangannya sebelum Sasuke menyela, "minumnya nggak usah. Lagipula cuma tiga ribu." Naruto kembali mengangguk dan menyerahkan uangnya pada Sasuke.

Menanti sekitar lima menit sampai Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan dan menyerahkan piring berisi Kwetiaw dengan beberapa potongan Udang, Cumi-cumi dan –entahlah Naruto ragu itu apa. Padahal itu baso ikan instan.

"Kak Sasuke," panggil Naruto saat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju meja mereka tadi. Tangan Naruto penuh, memegang piring di sebelah kanan dan sendok-garpu di sebelah kiri. Alhasil Sasuke bersukarela membawakan minumnya. Sasuke sendiri tadi membeli sebatang _dark_ _chocolate_ –makanan penutup katanya.

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil mengunyah cokelatnya.

"Maaf kalau saya merepotkan Kakak. Dan makasih."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Mulutnya berhenti memutar makanan dan menelannya. Ia memandang sebentar pada Naruto –yang balas memandangnya, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Pertama, bisa kita hentikan percakapan dengan bahasa formal ini? Lama-lama capek juga."

"Oh, oke."

"Kedua, panggil _gue_ Sasuke aja. _Gue_ agak risih dengan segala bentuk senioritas."

"Tapi kan saya masih maba, Kak. Takut nggak sopan."

"Ck, santai. _Gue_ biasanya manggil abang _gue_ pakai nama, padahal kami beda 10 tahun _. Lo_ cuma lebih muda 2 tahun dari _gue_. _Not a big deal_."

Seketika wajah kecokelatan itu mencerah dengan iris _baby blue_ yang berbinar. Sebuah senyuman yang tak sengaja tertangkap mata pualam Sasuke, entah kenapa membuat jantungnya melompat satu-dua degupan lebih cepat, namun kembali normal setelahnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Apa itu tadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **(*) maba = mahasiswa baru**


	3. Chapter 3

Si stoik Sasuke bersikap sok _cool_. Padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya pompa air kosan. _Pounding and rustling. And he didn't know his chest could makes that sounds._ Cintanya bersemi di kosan sederhana ini. | Setting: kosan di Indonesia. Just bear with me. BL, Ame Pan's.

=====sweet=====

I Just Wanna

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Romance FTV dan humor krispi bumbu micin

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** OOC karena kebiasaan (?)

 **Keterangan:** Setting kehidupan anak kosan di Indonesia, jadi mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa kearifan lokal (?). Diusahakan bahasa tidak 4L4y, tapi dijamin menggunakan kamus-lengkap-bahasa-kotor-untuk-menghujat edisi terbaru. Pfft. Agar lebih menghayati silahkan dengarkan lagu I Just Wanna – Amber ft. Eric Nam… tapi nanti, kalau sudah ada scene romance-nya *insert nasty laughing meme here*

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke yang siang itu akan pergi memenuhi ajakan kawan-kawannya untuk main di hari Minggu diam terpaku di depan pintu kamar kosannya. Wajahnya masih menampilkan tampang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, walau di dalam dadanya ada gemuruh tak suka, kala melihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri di gerbang kos sana, tertawa dalam obrolannya dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Sasuke juga bingung dengan alasannya.

Dari apa yang ia tahu, si pirang kedatangan beberapa teman satu fakultasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ia yang akan pergi ke warung berpapasan dengan mereka tadi pagi. Dan adegan berikutnya adalah beberapa gadis yang ada dalam kelompok itu memekik tak percaya akan bertemu senior tampan yang menjadi bahan _stalker-_ an mereka di media sosial. Sasuke hanya membalas sekenanya saat mereka menyapanya. Bahkan saat ia kembali ke kamarnya para gadis itu seperti menungguinya di depan pintu kamar Naruto, sedangkan yang laki-laki tertawa-tawa mengobrol di dalam kamar si pirang.

Mata Sasuke masih memaku dari kejauhan kala teman-teman si pirang berpamitan dan berjalan menjauhi bangunan kosan. Agak tersentak saat mendengar decitan gerbang besi kosan yang ditutup oleh Naruto. Walau tidak mau mengakui, Sasuke salah tingkat saat sadar pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto melempar cengirannya saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, teman-temanku berisik," ucapnya saat ia sudah di dekat Sasuke.

"Hm," balas Sasuke. Setengah cuek, setengahnya lagi bingung mau merespon apa. Berharap si pirang tidak sadar kalau dirinya memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Rapi _banget_ , mau pergi?" tanya Naruto.

"Nonton." Sasuke memutar kunci kamarnya lalu memasukkannya ke bagian depan tas ranselnya.

"Humm…" Naruto mengangguk. Tapi matanya malah melirik menjauh dari Sasuke. Ada raut tidak nyaman di wajah tan itu, dan Sasuke kesal kenapa ia harus menyadarinya. "Sama pacar, ya?"

"Bukan, kok." Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kesal. Kenapa ia harus berusaha menyangkal? Padahal tidak ada urusan juga ia mau jalan dengan siapa. Biasanya kalau ada orang yang berasumsi dia punya pacar, akan ia 'iya'-kan saja. Hanya agar ia bisa terhindar dari gadis-gadis ganas yang nekat ingin pacaran dengannya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa bersalah saat Naruto berasumsi demikian? "Sama Kiba dan Neji. Sekalian mau main ke Time*zo*ne."

Melihat si pirang yang mencerah kala ia menyebut orang-orang yang akan pergi dengannya, membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega diam-diam.

"Oke, _have fun!_ Bawa oleh-oleh ya, Sasuke. Makanan apa gitu, hehehe."

"Hm," gumam Sasuke mengiyakan. Masih lucu mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel 'kak'. Padahal ia juga yang memintanya.

" _Bye bye!"_

Sasuke tidak membalas yang terakhir maupun membalas lambaian kecil Naruto. Tapi ia menanti si pirang untuk masuk ke kamarnya sebelum menggerakkan kakinya pergi.

Sasuke melamun di dalam mobil Neji –pemuda rambut panjang itu menjemputnya di kosan. Sudah ada Kiba saat ia masuk. Pemuda dengan tato merah di pipi itu dijemput dari arah kampus. Habis menjilid laporan magang di percetakan dekat sana, katanya.

Di jok penumpang depan Kiba menyanyi keras mengikuti suara penyanyi Rock dari _music player_ di mobil Neji. Ia memekik protes saat sang empunya mengganti lagu berisik itu dengan melodi yang lebih lambat dari penyanyi _Ballad_ favoritnya.

"Sok galau _lo,"_ komentar Kiba, kesal.

" _Music player gue,_ ya suka-suka _gue_ lah _._ " Kiba membalas dengan mengatai Neji 'pelit' dengan sepenuh hati.

Di kursi belakang, Sasuke memainkan ponsel pintar-nya tak peduli. Lalu kembali memandang jauh pada jendela mobil setelah melihat tidak ada _chat_ penting di ponselnya kecuali _spam_ dari beberapa perempuan (beberapa tak ia kenal) yang berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Lagipula _gue_ cuma memfasilitasi yang di belakang. Biar galaunya makin mantap," sambung Neji. Kiba mengeluarkan suara balon dikerat karena menahan tawanya dengan telapak tangan.

Sasuke memandang sinis pada keduanya –membuat Kiba duduk tegak dengan bibir yang dilipat ke dalam. " _Gue_ botakin beneran _lo,_ ya."

"Lah, marah-marah aja si Bapak? PMS?" balas Neji.

" _Nyetir_ aja yang benar sana."

"Siap majikan."

Kiba menggeleng lemah, tak kuat. Perutnya nyeri karena harus menahan tawa. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah.

Mobil itu kini hanya ditemani suara nanyian merdu dari _music player_ Neji. Ada benarnya juga kata Neji. Lagu yang diputar malah membuat tingkat galau Sasuke naik. Ia menghela napas. Sudah empat hari ia begini. Melamun tidak jelas karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya. Pertanyaan berupa 'kenapa jantungnya berdegup aneh saat melihat senyum si anak baru?', dan semacamnya. Ya, sejak kejadian di kantin waktu itu, setiap kali Sasuke berpapasan dengan si pirang dan melihat senyum cerahnya, rasanya ada satu hantaman begitu keras di dadanya. Pagi hari keesokannya ia mendapati Naruto yang sudah menyapanya dengan memanggil langsung nama. Terlampau akrab untuk bisa Sasuke cerna mengapa si pirang menyapanya pagi itu sambil memberikan sebungkus nasi goreng. Katanya sekalian karena ia ingin sarapan sama-sama. _Gimana?_

 _"_ Aku biasa makan bareng _Mom_ dan _Daddy_ di rumah. Di asrama juga biasanya makan sama teman-teman asrama. Jadi, aneh pas tinggal disini harus makan sendirian di kamar," tutur si pirang waktu itu.

 _Nothing's wrong with that, of course_. Harusnya. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah salah tingkah dan menolak dengan alasan ia tidak begitu suka makan makanan berminyak pagi-pagi. Menyisakan si pirang tersenyum namun dengan ekspresi kecewa yang jelas. Seakan di dahinya tertulis 'sakit ih ditolak sarapan bareng', dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ujung-ujungnya mereka makan bareng juga, tapi jadi bertiga. Nasi goreng-nya dimakan Kiba, Sasuke hanya kebagian makan timun, tomat dan acar. Bedebah kau, Kib.

Lain hari, lain pula alasan galau-nya Sasuke. Walau objeknya tetap sama, sih. Hari berikutnya, ia yang sedang main di kamar Kiba dikagetkan oleh suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya lantang. Pada kasus umum, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memberi bogem mentah bagi siapapun yang melolongkan namanya seperti itu –norak. Ia sensitif karena jadi teringat Anime ninja-ninjaan yang dengan kurang ajar memakai namanya untuk tokoh. Kan sudah ia bilang, kayak homo tahu nggak. Tapi saat sesosok pemuda pirang ramping muncul di pintu kamar Kiba dengan terengah, wajah memerah, dan peluh membanjiri dahi dan lehernya, Sasuke jadi membatin ' _well, I'm gay_ -NGGAK! Ampun Gusti, nggak!'. Sasuke langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar, kalut. Setelah ditelusuri ternyata si pirang panik karena di kamarnya ada Kecoa. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, tangan putih Sasuke langsung ditarik menuju TKP. Naruto bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya sambil menunjuk bagian dalam kamarnya. Seekor Kecoa terbang dengan anggunnya dari satu dinding ke dinding lain. Saat itu Sasuke dilemma antara ingin memukul sang Kecoa dengan sandal kulitnya, atau menciuminya karena sudah membuatnya masuk ke kamar Naruto yang entah mengapa harumnya seperti masuk ke kamar perawan. Bangs*t, barusan otaknya mikir apa?

Kejadian yang paling parah (menurut Sasuke) adalah kemarin. Ia yang pulang kuliah lebih larut dibuat menahan napas kala melihat pemuda pirang itu menjemur handuknya di halaman kos. Pemuda itu menggunakan kaus oblong kebesaran warna putih dan celana pendek, terlihat baru selesai mandi. Sumpah demi Tuhan, Sasuke melihat dua titik gelap kemerahan dibalik kaus itu, tepat di area dada. Sasuke bukan orang mesum, camkan itu! Tapi memang benda itu tercetak jelas karena tubuh si pirang masih basah dan kaus itu terlampau tipis untuk menyembunyikannya. Rambut pirangnya yang lembap dengan satu dua tetes air mengalir di lehernya sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan membaik. Dan ketika si pirang menoleh padanya, sebuah senyum menyapa. Membuat sosok itu seperti berpendar di antara suasana halaman kos yang remang-remang.

"Kok baru pulang, Sas?" tanyanya kala itu. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bersyukur ia ingat untuk bernapas.

" _You ok? You look really pale_ ," ujar Naruto. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma sabun bayi dari tubuh si pirang. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang menggunakannya Sasuke tidak akan tunggu waktu untuk mengatainya 'bocah'. Tapi, saat aroma kekanakan ini menguar dari si pirang, rasanya seperti oksigen disekitar Sasuke teracuni. Sesak.

" _Nah, 'm okay._ "

Si stoik Sasuke bersikap sok _cool_. Padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya pompa air kosan. _Pounding and rustling. And he didn't know his chest could makes that sounds._ Dan seketika Sasuke paham, bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Sasuk menghela napas panjang. Ia, Neji dan Kiba baru keluar studio Bioskop, dan sedang makan di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Tidak ada satu adegan dalam film yang mampir ke otaknya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat judul film yang mereka tonton. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ini seperti bukan dirinya, dan tanpa ia tahu Neji menyadari keanehannya hari ini.

" _You ok_ , Sas?" tanyanya.

" _I think I'm not_." Helaan napas panjang lain lolos dari bibirnya.

Neji memasang tampang maklum. Ia dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak SMA, dan ini bukan kali pertama ia menghadapi sang putra Uchiha galau seperti ini. Rasanya Neji tahu alasannya. Ia menepuk pundak kawannya itu.

"Jadi sekarang lebih muda atau lebih tua?" tanya Neji. Berhasil membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Neji dengan pandangan ' _the f*ck did you say?_ '. " _Well_ , _gue_ pernah lihat _lo_ kayak gini sebelumnya. _Lo_ lagi galau karena _lo_ suka sama seseorang, kan? Terakhir kali _lo_ kayak gini, _lo_ jatuh cinta sama guru muda di SMA kita."

Sasuke berubah panik. Ia buru-buru membekap mulut Neji sambil kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, berharap suara kawannya itu tidak terdengar siapapun. " _Lo_ gila ya?" Dia bersyukur Kiba sedang mengantri membeli makanan.

" _What's wrong_?" Neji melepas tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. " _Gue_ nggak pernah melihat suka dengan wanita yang lebih tua itu suatu keanehan. Santai, _man_ , _gue_ juga pernah pacaran sama tante-tante." Sasuke memasang tampang kaget. "Intinya, sekarang _lo_ galau karena apa? Suka sama tante-tante juga? Atau malah sama anak SMP? SD? _Chill, I'll still be your friend, dude_."

Neji sok bijak, dan Sasuke bukannya kagum justru malah mengernyit jijik. Dasar sinting. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia frustrasi. Benarkah ia suka pada si pirang? Sasuke bukan virgin, ia tahu gejala dirinya tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki juga. _No, it's too absurd to be called love._ Tapi kalau bukan, lalu apa namanya?

"Jadi orang yang _lo_ suka lebih muda atau lebih tua?"

" _Gue_ belum yakin _gue_ suka sama dia atau nggak, Neji."

"Oke, _gue_ ubah pertanyaannya. Orang yang membuat _lo_ bereaksi seperti ini lebih muda atau lebih tua?"

Sasuke melirik sebal pada Neji yang memasang senyum kemenangan, tapi tidak membantah. "Lebih muda."

"Wow, berapa tahun?"

"Dua."

" _What? Dude, it's f*cking normal_!"

" _Yes. Besides the fact that that person is a guy."_

Hening, dan Sasuke tidak mengharapkan reaksi yang lebih baik dari ini.

Neji membuka-tutup mulutnya. Mengedip pelan, berusaha mencerna perkataan kawannya. "O-oh, _really_?" Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebagai jawaban. Lalu keduanya diam hingga Kiba kembali ke meja mereka. Pemuda dengan tato di pipi itu memandang bergantian kedua kawannya dan heran dengan suasana _awkward_ ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mati _lo_!" Neji memukul wajah Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Memar di wajahnya sendiri tidak dihiraukan.

"Sok banget _lo_ , gondrong. Rasain nih!" Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia membalas dengan tinju di perut Neji. Namun kembali terguling karena Neji balas menendangnya. Ia kembali berdiri setelah beberapa detik terkapar.

"Diam aja _lo_ , homo!" Pukulan telak di rahang kiri. Sasuke terhuyung, lalu berlari mendekat.

"Loh? Katanya _lo_ bakal tetap jadi teman _gue_ nggak peduli siapapun yang _gue_ suka." Sasuke berhasil menyelengkat kaki Neji hingga jatuh terguling. "Konsisten dong!"

Neji bangkit lagi. "Konsiten kok _gue_. Yang _gue_ nggak terima tuh, _lo_ nya sok _denial_." Ia mendaratkan sikunya pada hulu hati Sasuke saat pemuda itu hendak mengunci lehernya. "Bikin kesal tahu nggak!"

"Kan _gue_ yang ngerasain, kenapa _lo_ yang sensitif?" tinju di rahang kanan.

"Bacot _lo_ , Sas. Makan nih!" tendangan berputar.

" _Elo_ yang bacot, anj***!" smack down.

Lalu keduanya berguling, saling berusaha mencekik.

Kiba menonton dua kawannya itu sambil menyeruput Cola sisa makan tadi dengan wajah bosan yang terlampau jelas. Keduanya sudah begini beberapa menit setelah selesai makan. Awalnya keduanya hanya diam keluar dari restoran cepat saji. Kiba yang akhirnya tahu duduk permasalahannya juga ikut diam, tidak mau ikut campur, sampai akhirnya keduanya malah _battle_ di depan hidungnya. Ia memasang kacamata hitam yang selalu ada di kantung kanan celananya saat melihat ada beberapa orang yang hendak merekam mereka keduanya.

"Yak, minggir-minggir, ini bukan tontonan. Tolong jangan direkam, Mbak. Mau saya ambil ponsel-nya? Hah?" Berlagak layaknya bodyguard, Kiba berhasil menyita dua ponsel dari sekian banyak yang diacungkan untuk merekam. Jejeran orang-orang itu berhasil dibuat bubar. Dalam hati Kiba was-was kalau tiba-tiba ada satpam Mall yang muncul dan meringkus mereka bertiga.

"Sas, 'Ji, udah dong," ujarnya memelas di belakang Sasuke dan Neji.

"Bentar, Kib, tanggung!" balas Sasuke. Ia lanjut menendang punggung Neji.

"Malu ih, udah dong." Kiba berusaha menarik mundur keduanya. Di belakang sana sudah terbentuk satu lapis penonton lagi.

"Mas, ponsel saya dong. Saya janji nggak akan rekam lagi deh, saya cuma mau nontonin," ujar seorang wanita mendekat dan menepuk pundak Kiba yang sedang kewalahan.

"Iya iya bu, sebentar. Neji, berhenti. Malu sama rambut."

"Apa hubungannya sama rambut _gue_ , bangs*t!" Neji membanting Sasuke kali ini.

"Y-ya udahlah yang penting berhenti dulu. Malu ditontonin ibu-ibu."

"Bacot ah _lo_ , Kib."

"Tau, mengganggu aja ini orang."

"YA LO BERDUA MAENNYA NGEHABISIN DUIT GUE, KAMPRET!" kedua tangan Kiba menggeplak masing-masing belakang kepala Neji dan Sasuke. Keduanya meringis nyeri dan akhirnya berhenti. Kiba terengah setelah behasil meraung, mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Mas, ponsel saya."

"Punya saya juga, mas"

"Iya iya, ini ambil ambil, ah!" Kiba menyodorkan kedua ponsel yang ia sita tadi sebelum kembali berkacak pinggang di hadapan Neji dan Sasuke. "Udah selesai kelahinya?"

Sasuke dan Neji masih mengusap belakang kepala mereka yang sepertinya benjol besar. Ragu ingin menjawab ketika melihat wajah Kiba kini sudah mirip ibu-ibu yang siap menyabet mereka dengan gantungan baju.

"Kalian tuh sadar nggak, sih? Ini Mall, di dalam Time*zo*ne pula. Apa banget sih, main Tek*ken doang pakai teriak-teriak. Norak!"

Ya kedua pemuda 20-an itu baru saja melakukan _battle_ dalam bentuk _game_ pukul-pukulan. Tidak elit memang. Tapi menurut keduanya akan jauh tidak elit kalau mereka sampai harus berguling sungguhan di tanah lapangan.

"Paham _gue_ , kalian berdua masih emosi. Tapi ingat umur, _bro._ Untung ada _gue,_ kalau nggak, kalian udah terkenal di sosial media, 'video mas-mas main Tek*ken kayak bocah warnet', mau! _"_

Sasuke dan Neji masih duduk bersimpuh sambil menunduk. Tidak berani melawan Kiba dalam mode emak-emak begini.

"Kan, bisa kita pulang dulu, ke kosan gitu, terus kita bica-eh dek jangan rekam-rekam ya, atau _gue_ banting ponsel _lo_!" Seorang anak dengan seragam SMP menciut, mundur teratur melihat wajah galak Kiba sambil mencicit 'ampun mas' pelan. Kiba mengabaikan rasa penasarannya tentang kenapa anak itu pakai seragam sekolah di hari Minggu.

"Sudah, sekarang kita pulang. Bahaya lama-lama main sama kalian, bisa hipertensi _gue_." Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Time*zo*ne diekori Neji dan Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Mereka terus diam sampai parkiran Mall. Ketiganya masuk mobil Neji setelah beberapa menit mencarinya.

"Lain kali kalau mau alay pakai uang sendiri," celetuk Kiba dengan sinis setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, duduk di sebelah Neji yang menghidupkan mobil. Sasuke yang duduk di jok belakang mengelus-elus punggung Kiba, berusaha menurunkan emosi pemuda itu.

"Iya, nanti _gue_ ganti uang _lo_ , Kib," ujar Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**


	4. Chapter 4

Si stoik Sasuke bersikap sok _cool_. Padahal jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya pompa air kosan. _Pounding and rustling. And he didn't know his chest could makes that sounds._ Cintanya bersemi di kosan sederhana ini. | Setting: kosan di Indonesia. Just bear with me. BL, Ame Pan's.

=====sweet=====

I Just Wanna

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Romance FTV dan humor krispi bumbu micin

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning!** OOC karena kebiasaan (?)

 **Keterangan:** Setting kehidupan anak kosan di Indonesia, jadi mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa kearifan lokal (?). Diusahakan bahasa tidak 4L4y, tapi dijamin menggunakan kamus-lengkap-bahasa-kotor-untuk-menghujat edisi terbaru. Pfft. Agar lebih menghayati silahkan dengarkan lagu I Just Wanna – Amber ft. Eric Nam… tapi nanti, kalau sudah ada scene romance-nya *insert nasty laughing meme here*

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu lumayan terik. Tiga sekawan kita terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Neji berkunjung ke kosan dengan tujuan mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya dengan Sasuke. Namun yang diajak jadi anak teladan sepertinya memang tidak dalam kondisi yang memadai untuk memikirkan masa depan pendidikan mereka. Toh tujuan awal tidak selalu menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. "Lagipula bergosip adalah kegiatan paling menyenangkan nomor 2 setelah nonton Anime Hentai," jelas saudara Kiba sang biang gosip.

"Jadi sekarang mau _lo_ apa, Sas?" tanya Kiba dengan nada serius, berbeda 180 derajat dengan dirinya yang setelahnya membalik halaman komik dewasa 21 tahun keatas. Neji mengernyit jijik. Apa banget manusia ini. Apa nggak ada malunya baca komik mesum di depan orang lain?

"Tenang, yang bikin _rating-_ nya 21 tahun keatas cuma karena tema ceritanya terlampau berat," bela Kiba.

"Hm, percaya." Iya, berat banget. Seberat payudara tokoh perempuan yang terlihat mengangkang di sampul buku. Neji menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Ketiganya kini berada di kamar kosan milik Kiba. Niatnya mau pakai kamar Sasuke saja –karena lebih nyaman ada AC-nya. Tapi mengingat bahan gosip mereka ada disebelah kamar dan mereka tidak yakin Naruto masih ada di kamarnya atau nggak, akhirnya mereka memutuskan memakai kamar Kiba. Ya fasilitas dua kipas angin dan sound system lah, lumayan. Tujuan sesi gosip (?) mereka adalah menyusun rencana dari misi 'Membebaskan Kelajangan Sasuke' dan meluruskan perasaan pemuda itu apakah ia benar suka pada si pirang anak baru atau hanya karena nafsu. Hm. Sangat harus diluruskan itu. Padahal entah apa beda pengaruhnya Sasuke suka pada Naruto atau Sasuke nafsu pada Naruto. INTINYA KAN SASUKE TETEP DOYAN SAMA NARUTO. Menyelesaikan masalah tanpa solusi, kalau begini, sih. Ampun Tuhan, Neji nggak sanggup dengan pola pikir kawan-kawannya.

"Jadi _gimana_ , Sas?" lagi, Kiba bertanya.

"Apanya?" sahut Sasuke. Ia yang entah bosan atau malah salah tingkah karena menjadi _concern_ kedua temannya itu sibuk menyusun tumpukan komik dewasa koleksi Kiba.

"Ya _lo_ maunya _gimana_ terhadap Naruto. _Lo_ mau nembak dia?"

"Kan udah _gue_ bilang, _gue_ sendiri nggak yakin kalau _gue_ suka sama anak itu."

"Tapi kan _lo_ yang bilang juga, kalau _lo_ selalu berdebar saat lihat dia. Itu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta, _man_."

"Iya sih. Tapi efeknya baru terasa empat hari kebelakang _. Evidence_ -nya belum cukup."

"Yaelah, _gue_ suka sama mantan _gue_ di pandangan pertama, dua hari kemudian _gue_ tembak."

"Iya, terus tiga bulan kemudian _lo_ diduain, mampus!"

"Kok _lo_ gitu? Punya dendam apa _lo_ sama _gue_?!" emosi, Kiba hendak menerjang si rambut hitam namun tubuhnya ditahan Neji. Berdeham menenangkan diri, ia lalu melanjutkan, "yang mau _gue_ tekankan disini adalah cinta bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba, _dude_. _Lo_ mungkin bisa menolak perasaan _lo_ , tapi reaksi tubuh _lo_ nggak bisa bohong. Naruto sudah bikin tubuh _lo_ bereaksi dengan atau tanpa _lo_ sadari."

"Ini _gue_ yang _overthinking_ atau kalimat _lo_ barusan menjurus ke porno ya? Kesannya kayak Sasuke bakal selalu _ngac*ng_ aja gitu kalau lihat Naruto," celetuk Neji, memotong suasana serius barusan.

" _Well_ , sekarang belum. Nanti juga nafsu." Dan kepala Kiba kena lemparan komik dewasa. Pelakunya adalah Sasuke.

"Lagipula kalian itu sadar nggak sih? Daripada mempermasalahkan tentang Sasuke yang akan nembak Naruto, atau tentang Sasuke nafsu apa nggak sama Naruto, kayaknya fakta bahwa kita nggak tahu anak itu _straight_ atau _gay_ itu lebih penting, deh," jelas Neji setelah mengamankan Kiba menjauh dari Sasuke. "Percuma kalaupun _lo_ akhirnya memantapkan hati akan nembak dia kalau ternyata dia _straight_. Ternyata dia _homophobe_ , malah lebih parah, kan? Bisa habis reputasi _lo_ kalau dia sebar-sebar berita ini ke khalayak banyak."

Sasuke yang hendak melempar PS 3 Kiba kepada si pemilik menghentikan tangannya di udara. Wajahnya tetap stoik, namun tatapannya menurun pada kakinya. Neji dan Kiba ikut terdiam, mereka iba. Kawannya itu pasti kalut saat ini. Sulit bagi sang Uchiha bungsu untuk jatuh cinta, yang sudah-sudah ia hanya dipacari karena tampang dan riwayat keluarganya. Sasuke mungkin terlihat cuek selama ini, tapi Kiba dan Neji tahu, pemuda itu juga diam-diam menanti sosok yang bisa ia labuhkan hatinya, dan menerima Sasuke sebagai 'Sasuke'. Hanya Sasuke.

"Kakak-kakak ada yang mau kue?"

"HUAAAA!" Tiga serangkai berteriak koor.

Mata bulat Naruto menatap kaget pada tiga seniornya yang sekarang saling memeluk di satu sudut dekat televisi. Padahal dia hanya mau menawarkan kue kiriman ibunya pada mereka. Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar ramai suara dari kamar Kiba, dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sasuke dari dalam, jadi dia berasumsi kakak tingkatnya itu sedang berkumpul disana.

"Err... saya mengganggu ya?" _His bad_. Mentang-mentang kamar Kiba terbuka lebar ia jadi main muncul saja.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Kiba menyahut, "Eh? Ng-nggak kok, ngga-awh!"

"Iya lah, bodoh!" bisik Neji setelah memukul kepala Kiba.

"Loh, kenapa?" balas Kiba ikut berbisik.

"'Misi', Kib, 'Misi'."

"Ooh, oh iya ya. Tapi nggak enak sama dia."

"Ya _elo_ sih, lagi gibah pintu bukannya ditutup."

"Ya mana _gue_ tahu dia bakal muncul."

"Ada perlu apa?" Kiba dan Neji yang tengah seru bisik-bisikan menoleh cepat dengan tampang horror pada Sasuke. Masih saling berpelukan. Mereka sedang berjuang menyelamatkan Sasuke dari situasi _awkward_ karena ketahuan ngomongin si pirang, doi malah menyahut. Mencari masalah. _Gimana_ sih?

"Mau nawarin kue. Dari _Mom_ ," jawab Naruto takut-takut. Nggak tahu juga sih, dia takut atau jijik melihat tiga pemuda dewasa awal yang masih erat membuntal di hadapannya. "Kue-nya saya taruh di depan pintu ya? Maaf kalau saya mengganggu. Permisi." _Fix_ , Naruto jijik.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke segera melepas jeratan tangannya (?) dari Neji dan Kiba, bangkit mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berhenti dan berbalik. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut bingung melihat sang kakak tingkat malah diam di dekat pintu. Terlihat ragu untuk mendekatinya.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto, menginisiasi.

Sasuke bersyukur ia terlahir dengan darah Uchiha yang sangat mahir menutupi ekspresi wajah apapun yang terjadi. Kalau tidak, dijamin saat ini Sasuke sudah megap-megap panik dengan wajah pucat. Bodoh sekali dia Yang Mulia. Untuk apa mengejar segala? Mau tanya Naruto _straight_ atau _gay_? Mau nembak? Hah! Memangnya kau berani, Sas? Lihat wajah si pirang saja kau sudah gemetar-gemetar sedap begini, sok mau mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Sasuke, _you ok_?" tanya si pirang dengan nada khawatir sambil berjalan mendekat.

Mati lah sudah. Nggak ada Uchiha-Uchiha-an lagi. Takikardi _plus_ takipnea. Ekstrimitas dingin dan gemetar. Wajah pucat dan berkeringat. Halo, Dokter?

"Kue-nya enak, Nar! Makasih ya!" _Nice timing_ Kiba! Sumpah, sehabis ini Sasuke akan mengajak pemuda anjing itu makan enak di Mall. Hah? Oh, Sasuke bukan mengumpat, kok. Kiba memang senang hewan anjing. Di rumah keluarganya, ia pelihara selusin. Justru dia bangga punya sebutan demikian.

"Oh iya, Kak Kiba, sama-sama." Kepala Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, tadi kenap-"

"Mau bilang: kue-nya enak, makasih," potong Sasuke, cepat.

Naruto senyum, tapi dipaksa dan dengan kerutan di dahi. "Iya, sama-sama. Tapi kamu belum nyobain kue-nya, lho. Kok bisa tahu kue-nya enak?"

"Pasti enak, kan buatan ibumu."

Senyum Naruto makin lebar, selaras dengan semakin dalamnya kerutan di dahinya. Barusan itu gombal? "Ah, iya makasih. Tapi _Mom_ nggak bisa masak. Kue-nya beli di toko kue langganan."

"Oh."

"Iya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Di dalam kamar, Kiba dan Neji mengurut dada, kasihan. _Cringe_ -nya sampai tenggorokan. Bukan apa-apa, malunya itu lho. Tuhan, tolong ampuni dosa-dosa kawan kami.

"Ok. Kata Kiba enak, jadi ya…"

"Hum." Naruto mengangguk cepat. Berusaha mengurangi malu-nya sang kakak tingkat.

"Tapi kan tetap ibumu yang memilih kue-nya, jadi tetap salut sama beliau. Bisa tahu mana kue yang enak." Terkadang Sasuke bisa jadi tolol juga.

 _Geuleuh_ , ih! _Meuni pengkuh pisan_. Kiba sudah nggak kuat, sumpah.

Naruto sendiri, senyumnya nyaris hilang kalau ia tidak ingat sopan santun kepada senior. "Iya, syukur deh, kalau begitu. Aku balik ke kamar dulu, ya." Naruto melambai sekadarnya dan berbalik. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke kali ini justru mencekal lengannya.

Naruto menoleh, dan spontan Sasuke kembali kaku. Aduh, Sas, ngapain lagi?!

"Ya?" kali ini ada nada menuntut dari Naruto.

Panik! Panik!

"Err…"

" _Sorry_ , aku ada tugas, kalau nggak ada yang mau diomongin-"

"Ada."

" _Don't worry, I'll give your thank-note to her_."

"Bukan itu. Ada yang lain."

"Yaitu?"

"Err… I- _can't_ -uh… _It's you_ -"

" _Me what_?"

" _You-well-you know, are you_ -"

" _C'mon_ Sas."

"Sabar dong!" bentak Sasuke, kalut.

"Loh? Kok jadi aku yang dimarahin?"

"Nggak marah ke kamu."

"Tapi tadi ngebentak."

"Habisnya kamu nggak sabar!"

"Tuh, kan, pakai nada tinggi!"

"Nada bicaramu juga tinggi!"

"Habisnya kamu duluan!"

"Kamu yang nggak paham!"

"Nggak paham apa?! Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"Kamu tuh nggak paham susahnya aku mau tanya kamu _gay_ atau nggak!"

"Ya itu kan urusanmu! Kenapa jadi aku yang-"

"Iya lah kamu yang salah. _Insensitive_!"

"Apa?!"

"Apa? Mau kelahi?"

"Bukan! Tadi kamu tanya aku apa?"

"Apa?"

"Ih, yang tadi!"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang _lo_ nanya dia _gay_ atau nggak."

"Ooh itu."

"Nah," Naruto menyahuti sambil mengangguk mantap.

….

"!" kepala Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh cepat bersamaan. Dari balik kusen kamar Kiba, terlihat Neji mengacungkan jempolnya pada dua sejoli yang balas menatapnya pongah. Bangga dia, sudah kontribusi dalam perkelahian pasangan ala FTV tadi. Pemeran figuran, lumayan. Neji kembali menarik kepalanya, menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang ditutup perlahan.

=====sweet=====

Orang kalau baru jadian itu biasanya masih dimabuk asmara. Semua yang dilakukan pasangan pasti rasanya seperti melihat keindahan mutlak Surga. Semua yang dikatakan pasangan rasanya seperti mendengar lantunan puisi terindah Malaikat di hamparan padang bunga. Intinya semua tentang pasangan pasti indah. Awal-awal pacaran itu biasanya pasti masih lengket. Tidak melihat _chat_ pacar sedetik saja rasanya rindu. Tidak mendengar suara pacar rasanya seperti pengguna NAPZA yang tidak dapat asupan, sakaw. Atau begitulah yang dijabarkan Mahaguru Dr. Kiba, S.P., S. P2LTB. Spesialis percintaan, spesialis pacaran paling lama tiga bulan. Tapi _boro_ - _boro_ teori itu berlaku untuk Sasuke. Jadian-pantat-nenekmu! Sudah 3 hari Naruto seperti melihat hantu kalau lewat depan kamar kosannya, apalagi melihat sosoknya. Jelas bukan main kalau anak itu menghindari Sasuke. _Well_ , ia akui kalau ia akhir-akhir ini sakaw karena tidak bisa melihat Naruto dengan semestinya (?).

Setelah insiden keceplosan-bertanya- _gay_ -atau- _straight_ itu Sasuke kehilangan kesempatan bahkan untuk mendengar suara si pirang yang biasanya dengan ceria memanggil namanya. Pernah suatu waktu anak itu sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba dan matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengunci pintu kosan –hendak kuliah- dari kejauhan. Naruto langsung bungkam dan pamit ke rumah temannya ingin main sampai sore pada Kiba. Ya Kiba heran. Kenapa harus izin padanya? Memangnya ia ibu si pirang sampai harus tahu Naruto mau kemana, sama siapa, alamatnya dimana. Rinci betul. Tapi serius, loh. Naruto sungguhan memberikan alamat lengkap temannya itu pada Kiba sebelum melesat pergi. Lah, mau kabur _mah_ kabur saja, Mas, pulangnya minta dijemput atau bagaimana ini maksudnya? Kiba berasa ojek online.

" _Fix_ _homophobe_ kayaknya, Sas," celetuk Kiba sambil menyentik kepingan biji karambol. Ia berdecak kesal karena tidak ada yang masuk.

"Berisik _lo_ ," balas Sasuke. ia menabur bedak bayi banyak-banyak pada papan karambol. Kiba sampai batuk-batuk tersedak.

"Ya salah sendiri impulsif. Sudah tahu riskan, malah dicegat. Pakai berantem sinetron pula."

"Iya-iya, namanya juga khilaf." Sasuke ber-yes kecil melihat sudah tiga keping karambol yang masuk.

"Itu sih bukan khilaf, tapi tolol," sambung Neji sambil melanjutkan gilirannya. Ia sedang menginap di kosan Kiba. Niatnya sih menginap di kamar Sasuke, tapi ia urungkan karena yang punya sedang galau. Kan siapa tahu ada setan lewat, lalu Sasuke khilaf, melampiaskan frustrasi seksualnya pada Neji. Hii! Amait-amit jabang bayi. Neji masih doyan payudara besar tante-tante, Ya Gusti.

Sasuke akan melempari Neji dengan biji karambol ditangannya namun diurungkan karena Kiba sebagai yang punya keburu mengancam 'biji karambol _gue_ hilang, _lo_ ganti pakai biji _lo'_. Mahasiswa kere _mah_ sadis saudara-saudara. Tiga pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan turnamen karambol mereka.

"Terus, sekarang _gimana_?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Ya nggak _gimana-gimana_ , Kib. Habis sudah manusia ini," malah Neji yang lebih dulu menjawab. "Berdoa saja di fakultas _lo_ nggak muncul gosip Sasuke si HHH."

"Hah apaan tuh?" tanya Kiba.

" _Handsome-handsome_ homo."

"Pfft."

" _Bacot_ ya ini ibu-ibu berdua." Sasuke sudah akan membalik papan karambol kalau saja Kiba tidak buru-buru angkat suara.

"Eh, tapi kan Sasuke belum _nembak_ Naruto. Baru tanya dia gay atau nggak, jadi belum tentu dia tahu kalau Sasuke gay." Suara Sasuke yang membela diri dengan ' _gue_ nggak gay anj***' dihiraukannya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu menghindari Sasuke karena tersinggung mengira _lo_ menghakimi dia itu gay," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tepat ke hidung bangir Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Neji diam.

"Kok _lo_ bisa cerdas, Kib?" celetuk Neji setelah 2 menit lalu hening. Sasuke menggangguk setuju.

Hening lagi.

"Awas _lo_ berdua kalau pinjam karambol _gue_ lagi. Nggak sudi _gue_."

"Iya iya iya, ampun Kib, maaf." Neji buru-buru _sungkem_. Oh ayolah, begadang tanpa karambol itu bagai menyeduh kopi tanpa kopi. Hambar, rasa air panas _doang_. "Kalau memang begitu kasusnya, berarti _lo_ tinggal minta maaf, Sas."

"Tinggal-mintamaaf-gondrongmu! Lihat wajah _gue_ aja, anak itu langsung kabur. Lagipula, seandainya bisa pun, _gue_ harus kasih alasan apa? Bilang ke dia gitu kalau maksud _gue_ bukan _judging_ , tapi karena _gue_ pengen nembak dia seandainya dia gay? Ya sama saja keluar mulut singa, masuk mulut buaya."

Ketiganya lalu hening lagi.

Dalam hati Sasuke membatin sendu. Kenapa kehidupan percintaannya pelik begini. Kenapa juga dia harus jatuh cinta pada adik tingkatnya yang notabene pria itu. Mau marah tidak terima pada Tuhan juga percuma, toh sudah kejadian. Sudah kepalang suka. Neji dan Kiba sebagai sahabatnya juga merasakan kesedihan sang Uchiha bungsu. Mereka mulai menepuk punggung dan pundak Sasuke.

Keheningan tersebut lalu terpecah ketika ketiganya menyadari suara gemerisik yang tidak wajar. Neji menoleh ke semak-semak seberang kamar Kiba. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang bisa menghasilkan suara gemerisik sekeras itu. "Kalian dengar nggak?" tanyanya sanksi.

"Apaan?" tanya Sasuke balik, mencoba memastikan apa yang dimaksud temannya itu adalah suara yang sama dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Suara gemerisik-"

Ngeeek. Suara engsel berkarat menggema diantara suara angin.

"Suara gerbang sih _gue_ dengarnya," jawab Kiba sambil dengan polosnya menunjuk arah gerbang kosan yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke dan Neji mau tak mau jadi menoleh kearah tersebut. Tidak ada orang disana.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Setengah dua pagi," Kiba menjawab.

Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk seirama. Lalu hening lagi.

Ngeeeeeek.

"Dingin, ya?" kali ini Neji yang bersuara.

"Iya." Sasuke.

" _Ngantuk_ ya, _bro_." Neji.

"Iya." Sasuke dan Kiba kompak menjawab.

Krssk krssk.

" _Gue_ _nginep_ di kamar _lo_ ya, Kib," pinta Sasuke.

"Nggak ah, sempit nanti kasur _gue_. _Lo_ punya kamar sendiri juga."

"Si gondrong tidur di lantai deh."

"Apa-apaan! Kan _gue_ yang izin _nginep_ duluan. Kalau mau _elo_ yang di lantai."

"Nggak biasa tidur di lantai gue, 'Ji."

"Ya _lo_ pikir _gue_ biasa tidur dimana? Lapangan?" Neji _senewen_

Ngeeeeeeeeek… "Uhuk uhuk!"

"'Ji, ada yang batuk, 'Ji." Sasuke sudah beringsut menempel pada Neji.

"Iya tahu. Nggak perlu peluk-peluk."

Krssk krssk. Ngeeeek. "Uhuk-uhuk. Ih!"

"Waduh, ada 'ih'-nya sekarang," celetuk Kiba menambahkan.

"Uhuk uhuk."

"Ya, Kib, _gue_ nginep di kamar _lo_ ya? _Please_."

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk."

"Kib, _please_ "

"Ohok ohok!"

"KIB!"

"HUATCIIM!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tiga pemuda tanggung itu menjerit dan berhamburan berebut pintu kosan Kiba.

"AWAS _GUE_ DULUAN YANG MASUK!"

"APAAN LO, INI KAMAR _GUE_!"

"BERISIK KALIAN, MINGGIR!"

" _BACOT_ _LO,_ GONDRONG!"

"AAA KARAMBOL _GUE_. KARAMBOL _GUEEE_!"

Lalu pintu kamar milik Kiba ditutup dengan suara bantingan yang berhasil membangunkan ibu pemilik kos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, pukul 7, Sasuke bangun dengan wajah yang teramat tidak segar. Sudah semalam begadang, dia harus tidur di lantai kamar Kiba pula. Dingin dan linu sebadan-badan. Dia mencoba merentangkan sendi-sendinya, dan bunyi gemeretak terdengar ramai serta menyakitkan. Sasuke menoleh pada ranjang. Kiba dan Neji masih tidur pulas, dengan kaki Kiba melintang di perut Neji. Ya, rasanya ia bersyukur juga tidak jadi tidur di ranjang. Ujung-ujungnya sama saja, badannya akan sama-sama sakit.

Ia lalu beranjak keluar kamar sambil mengusap mata dan wajahnya. Tepat ketika daun pintu terbuka, matanya bertemu dengan sepasangan iris biru yang membulat, kaget. Di hadapannya kini berdiri pemuda pirang dengan pakaian tebal dan muffler, yang semalam jadi bahan pembicaraan dengan kedua temannya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan kaku, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman harus berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Ada rasa nyeri di dada Sasuke saat dia menyadari gestur itu. Berusaha menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman itu, Sasuke dengan cuek keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Kiba. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia kemudian bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto berjalan menjauh.

Pagi itu, angin yang berhembus cukup dingin. Sasuke menggosok hidungnya yang terasa agak kering. Ah, anak itu pasti tidak tahan dingin, batin Sasuke mengingat betapa tebal pakaiannya tadi. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Bisa-bisanya dirinya merasa khawatir pada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal baik, tak peduli padanya, bahkan mungkin sekarang benci padanya.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Ia memandang dari jauh punggung kecil Naruto yang tersentak setiap kali batuk. Ada gemuruh tak nyaman di hatinya kala mendengar suara batuk itu. Si pirang terlihat mengusap kedua lengannya bergantian, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju gerbang kos. Walau tubuh itu sudah menghilang dibalik tembok pagar kosan. Nyatanya Sasuke masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara batuk Naruto. Ia menghela napas dan menggeleng, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut. Raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kenapa suara batuknya familiar, ya?" ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

Thanks a lot to:

1) Remah roti29 **k** c **7D** babablacksheep **bangor-nyan** kucingkampunglucu **Guest (s),** who kindly gave this shitty ff all the nice reviews and support

2) To all who put this ff on your fave list and follow my update

3) And to you guys who kindly spent your time to read my ff

I'll try my best to finish this and all my stories in this account. Sorry to make u guys wait, please support me more

/tebar roti manis/

Love, Ame Pan.


End file.
